


Nanny's Can Do Anything

by Audett99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles is a nanny, derek is a dad, derek is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audett99/pseuds/Audett99
Summary: Taking care of two children was a little too much.





	Nanny's Can Do Anything

His solution to the problem of having two children to care of was to find another woman to do the job. Not like marriage. Oh, hell no. Derek Hale was done with that path in life, thank you very much. But having a job while taking care of a young boy and girl was way too much for Derek at the time. Being a teacher while being married was hard enough, but now that he was a single dad? He needed something, or someone, to help him. And not a friend or sister, since they have their own lives. Someone like a nanny.

At first, he was hesitant in going, felt weirdly weak going to a place to hire a nanny. But he didn't know what else to do, and yeah maybe he was weak for not being able to take care of two kids himself. But he needed help and he couldn't keep asking Erica to babysit every day. She had her own family to take care of. And a nanny felt like the best option at the time.

So he walked into the building, deciding to finally get his life in order. It's been a month of non-stop self-pity and crying in the shower. He wanted his kids to have a good life and a mentally healthy dad. So he filled out an application, talked to a woman about his kids and she told him how reliable all of their nannies were. And that was that. By next week he would have a nanny and be able to teach his students at full capability. He felt relieved...and slightly scared.

-

Erica glared at him as he walked into the house and Derek sighed. He knew she was going to be pissed when he got out of the car.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Derek said before Erica could yell at him, holding his hands up in surrender. He truly was not up for being yelled at, at the moment. "I know I'm late."

"I have work in ten minutes, Derek!" Erica snapped. Turning around she picked up her purse and keys. She let out a long sigh and turned around, a more sympathetic look on her face. "Look, I know how hard this past month has been for you, Derek. And I've been trying to help as much as I possibly can, but I have my own life. My own family and my own job. My own responsibilities."

Derek nodded and took the criticism. He smiled gratefully at the fiery blonde. Sometimes he questioned on how he got such a great friend who was willing to give up so much for him. "I know, but today I went to get a nanny. I won't need your help every day anymore."

Erica smirked, making her way to the door, patting Derek on the back on the way. "Look at you, getting your life back to together. Maybe the nanny will be cute and you two will have some cliche sexy times. Maybe she could even wear a sexy maid outfit."

"Erica," Derek warned, not feeling ready to even think about having a crush on someone. While he was completely over Kate and their relationship, he feared for the coming of his next 'crush.'

"Sorry, too soon?" Erica teased and opened the door, facing Derek again. "I love you, dude, but...I don't want you being lonely and depressed for the rest of your life. So, just know I will be pestering your ass until I know you're better. I gotta go now, I only have five minutes to get to work."

Erica and Derek bid their goodbyes, leaving Derek in the house with two sleeping kids. Before making his way to his kids' rooms he went to the kitchen and got a cup of water. He then made a phone call to Laura, who then talked his ear off about a guy she met in the supermarket today. She asked how he was doing and he answered with the same thing like he always did,

"I'm fine, Laura, don't worry."

And maybe it wasn't a complete lie. But it wasn't a complete truth, either. Cause while he may be doing fine at the moment, he knew that soon there would be a day where he wouldn't want to get out of bed. And that wasn't healthy, Derek knew that. That's why he decided to get a nanny, take some initiative. Taking initiative, he found, is a pretty key thing when having kids.

After saying goodbye to Laura he made his way to Ben, his seven-year-old boy's room. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he saw a still figure laying on the bed. Smiling, he closed the door and went to Talia's room, his two-year-old girl. Just as quietly as before, he opened the door but instead of a still figure on the bed Talia was on the floor playing with her favorite toy; a He-man figurine.

"What are you doing awake, sweetie?" Derek asked, slipping into the room and sitting next to Talia. It was rare that Talia didn't go to sleep when asked, she was the only two-year-old Derek knew of that loved sleeping.

Talia looked up at her dad and gave him a grin. A grin that was eerily similar to Laura's, which made Laura exceedingly happy and gave Derek flashbacks to Laura forcing him into princess dresses. "Aunt Erica is gone?"

"Yep, didn't she put you to sleep?" Derek picked up his small girl and set her on his lap. 

"Yes, but I woke up," Talia replied, a small giggle spilling out of her mouth. "I waited for you."

Derek stood up and put Talia back into her small bed. "How about you go back to sleep, sweetie?" He kissed her forehead lightly, a ritual he tried to do every night. If nothing else, his two kids deserved to know they were loved. 

"Daddy?" Her voice turned quiet now, instead of her normal upbeat persona. 

"Yeah, Talia?"

Talia looked up at Derek's eyes, wide and innocent. "When is mommy coming home?"

Derek smoothed back Talia's dark, wild, curly hair an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He could barely think about Kate, much less talk about it with Talia. She doesn't fully understand all that had happened and Derek hoped she wouldn't remember when she grew up. "I don't think she is coming back, sweetie."

"Why not?" Talia now looked upset, her eyebrows furrowing and Derek hated seeing her upset about this. She was too young to feel such a loss. "I miss her!"

"I know, I know," Derek said in a soothing voice, trying to make sure Talia didn't fall asleep crying. "And I'll bet she misses you, too. But...she just...needs some time alone. You know how you needed to go to the doctor when you got really sick?"

Talia nodded.

"Well, just like you needed the doctor's help mom needs another doctor's help." Derek lifted the covers on Talia's bed and slipped in next to her, even though the bed was barely big enough. He didn't care though, he wanted to comfort his little girl from something she shouldn't even be feeling. "How about I sleep with you tonight?"

A smile showed itself on her young face and, honestly, Derek probably would never see anything more beautiful.

-

It was Monday morning and Derek was pacing in the kitchen, anxiously waiting for the doorbell that could ring any minute now. The nanny would be at the house by 7 and he would stay just for today to make sure everything goes smoothly; making sure she knows where Ben's school is and how to get there, able to cook well, able to handle Talia's temper tantrums. Derek was worried that everything would go horribly wrong, but he knows that the nanny was probably a professional, it is her job to be anyway.

Before his thoughts could lead anywhere else the doorbell rang, making him jump slightly. Cursing his jumpiness, he walked to the door and opened it. Instead of a nanny though, there was a guy. A young guy (couldn't be over 30, really) with brown hair, pale skin, and moles speckling his face. Truthfully, his whiskey brown eyes caught Derek's attention, which annoyed him a bit; there was no time to think about an attractive young guy.

"Who are you?" Derek asked, leaning against the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh," The guy scratched the back of his head, laughing a little awkwardly and looking a little shocked for some reason. "My name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm your nanny."

"You're not a girl," Derek said eloquently, blinking at the young man in front of him.

Stiles hid a grin. "An astute observation, really."

"I-I...sorry, I wasn't expecting-"

"Someone this good-looking?" Stiles asked, a playful grin on his face.

Derek glared at the young man, not wanting to flirt around with his would-be nanny. "More like an annoying little boy."

Stiles let out a surprised laugh, looking more amused than offended. "Alright, sassy. How about we get inside so we can actually get to know each other?"

The rest of the day was filled with information from both men. Derek found out that Stiles talked a lot, not necessarily about anything important. However, whenever Derek was telling Stiles about the kids' needs he noted that Stiles took all the information seriously, which he was grateful for. Stiles also told Derek about how his dad was the sheriff. Which surprised Derek a little, having met the sheriff before and remembering him as a lot less...energetic. Stiles must get that from his mom, Derek thought.

They took Ben to school, which was a very awkward car ride. Filled with silence and the background noise of modern pop music. Stiles tried to strike up a conversation but Ben was standoffish around Stiles, which worried Derek a little bit. Stiles said it was okay, that Ben just needed to get to know him. Talia, on the other hand, was immediately taken with Stiles, constantly wanting to be around him. 

"So, uh, is Ben like that with every stranger?" Stiles asked, leaning against the countertop. He wasn't too worried about breaking Ben's shell, but he would like to know why Ben is so quiet and timid around people. Knowing why could help him know how to break the shy shell.

"Before my wife left he wasn't," Derek replied after a few seconds of silence. While he didn't particularly want Stiles to know every detail of his life, the boy was bound to find out about Kate at some point. Better to know a little bit now, than be completely surprised later. "He was pretty close to her when she was around. It was only a month ago so...he's still hurt over it."

Stiles nodded knowingly, "yeah, I get that. Don't worry about it, though! I can break through people's walls like nobody's business. Ben will warm up to me."

Scoffing, Derek smiled slightly. "I have no doubt."

Stiles' comment unnerved Derek a bit. The day, while it had its awkward moments, it was mostly smooth; easy conversation, sarcastic and sassy one-liners that made both of the men laugh. Their senses of humor, while different, complimented one another. And Derek was oddly drawn towards Stiles' personality. Maybe it was the freedom of Stiles not knowing about his past and Stiles treating him like a normal human. Like someone who won't break after a certain badly worded question. Even when he told Stiles about Kate, Stiles just nodded and accepted the fact. There were no further questions about her. It was relieving to have someone who wasn't constantly worried about how he was feeling and if his mental state was getting better.

And that scared Derek. He didn't like that Stiles was so easy to be around, but he was. Just like Stiles said, he can break through people's walls. What if he breaks through Derek's? Derek doesn't think he was quite ready for that, yet. But it was weird how easy they were around each other. Since they only met a few hours ago and normal people do not feel comfortable around strangers that fast. But they did feel comfortable around each other and Derek could tell it was kind of weirding Stiles out as well.

"Well, I think that's everything I need to know unless you can think of something else?" Stiles interrupted Derek's train of thought. His whiskey brown eyes were trained on Derek and Derek felt weirdly exposed. Like, Stiles could see down to Derek's soul. Through all the walls Derek had put up.

"Yeah, no," Derek responded, racking his brain for any other information Stiles would need to know. "I guess the only thing is that if you go anywhere with Talia remember to bring her He-man doll."

A surprised laugh escaped Stiles' mouth, making his face almost shine with joy. "He-man doll?"

Derek smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's her favorite toy. Silly, right?"

"Adorable more like it," Stiles answered, face still split into a smile from the information about the two-year-old girl. The thought of a young girl in a pink lacy dress just playing with a He-man doll could almost bring him to tears. And maybe that might not be that funny to some other people, but being around Derek made him extra giggly (like a freaking schoolgirl crush) for some reason.

 "Well, then I do have to go or else my dog will end up shredding my couch from hunger," Stiles informed, making his way to the door. Derek followed. "I look forward to working with you, Derek Hale."

"And you," Derek responded, mock formal. They shook hands and that was that. The end of the day and Derek didn't feel as anxious after meeting his nanny (who was not a girl). Derek now had an official nanny who could take care of his kids while he was at work. It felt like a new beginning and Derek felt excited for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> haha okay  
> this is my first multiple chapter work on this place. I feel like I've been notorious for not finishing my stuff. So if for some reason I don't upload, please feel free bother me as much as you want. Being bothered about things helps me finish stuff.  
> Anyway, I hoped you liked this first chapter! I have some ideas for future chapters, but I'm still planning out some stuff.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> (Ps. there won't be smut in this story, as I do not feel comfortable writing that and I would probably suck at it anyway.)  
> Also here's my Tumblr where I will be updating on how my writing is going! https://hale-stilinski-productions.tumblr.com/


End file.
